Carta a Kirby O neil
by Terena Tempestira
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si las Abril tuviera la oportunidad de contarle a su padre las cosas maravillosas que le han pasado? Abril se hace novia de Donatello y no aguanta la emoción que tiene, poreso decide contarle a su padre las noticias, aunque el sigue atrapado por los Kraang por medio de una carta. Llegará la carta? (Basado en los cap anteriores al cap 24 de la serie del 2012)One-shoot


Holaaaaaaaaaaa, estaba esperando terminar mi primer fic pero no me aguantaba; esto ya lo tenía en mi cabeza desde mucho antes pero recién lo escribo.

Es una historia alternativa de lo que pasaría si Abril y Donnie por fin estuvieran juntos y quiera escribirle una carta a su padre.

**Las tmnt no me pertenecen, ****pertenecen a Viacom,**

**Mirage studios, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman **

**y a Nickelodeon**

* * *

_Eran casi las 6 de la tarde, Abril estaba en la alcantarilla sentada pensando en su padre, Kirby O`neil y como le gustaría contarle todo lo que le había sucedido en ese ultimo año ya que el estaba capturado por los Kraang y tan concentrada estaba de que no se percato de que una de las tortugas, Raphael, la estaba mirando extrañada._

Raph: ¿Abril? Oye, Abril, ¿Estas ahí?_  
_

Abril:-...-

Raph: Cerebro de Abril aterrizando, cerebro de Abril aterrizando ¿Abril?

Abril: ¿Eh? Ah hola Raph, ¿Que tal?

Raph: yo bien, como siempre, pero tu creo que no, porque parecías igual de embobada como cuando Donnie te ve pasar.

Abril. ¿Que?-extrañada-

Raph: Nada nada, solo venía a decirte que hoy probaremos rescatar a tu padre; ¿Vienes?

Abril : Si, por supuesto, me alisto :)

Raph: Ok, te veo mas tarde- sonrisa típica de Raphael-

Abril: Ok...

_Abril, se volvió a sus pensamientos cuando de repente se le vino a la cabeza una gran idea, ya que los chicos y su ya novio, Donnie, ivan a rescatar a su padre, decidió hacerle una carta en caso de que no lo logren (Cosa que ocurre hasta entonces) y entregársela al menos para que se entere de como le esta yendo a ella asi que se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de Donnie para pedirle prestado lápiz y papel._

Abril: ¿Donnie? ¿Donnie puedo pasar?

Donnie: ¡Abril! ¡Por supuesto cuando quieras!-se acercó a darle un beso en la boca - Hace tiempo que no te veía.

Abril: Si Donnie, yo también te extrañé.-devolviéndole el beso-

Donnie: ¿Y para que viniste cariño?

Abril: Pues para verte y..., para pedirte un lápiz y un papel -sonrisa-

Donnie: ¿Puedo saber para qué?

Abril: Secreto

Donnie: Ok esta bien, toma -le dio un lápiz y un papel que cogió del escritorio-

Abril: ¡Gracias! -y sale corriendo-

Donnie: -sonríe-

_Abril se dirigió a la cocina para sentarse a escribir pero se dio cuenta de que Mikey estaba ahí comiéndose un trozo de pizza así que se fue al cuarto de Donnie y la cerró con llave para mas seguridad y privacidad; se sentó en su mesita y empezó a escribir._

**_11 de la noche en la sede de los kraang:_**

Leo: Siganme despacio, Abril, quédate atrás de Mikey ¿Esta bien?

Abril: Esta bien. :) -pensando en entregarle la carta a su padre.

Raph: Ahj, ¿donde esta esa celda?

Donnie: Según recuerdo, la celda donde tienen a tu padre, Abril, debe estar justo por..., ¡AQUÍ!

Kraang: Kraang, dile a Kraang que las personas a las que debemos llamarlos tortugas entraron al lugar que debemos llamar base.

Mikey: ¡Los Kraang!

Leo: ¡Raph, Mikey, vengan conmigo, Donnie, Abril abran la celda del señor O`neil!

Donnie: ¡Abril, vamos!

_Donnie hace un esfuerzo para abrir la celda hasta que lo consigue, entonces entran y..._

Abril: ¡Padre!

Kirby: ¡Abril!

-abrazo familiar (padre e hija)-

Donnie: Señor, O`neil, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, ¡Vamos rápido!

_Donnie, Abril y Kirby corrieron hacia el techo del edificio pero justo antes de que subiera el padre, unos Kraang vinieron y se lo llevaron pese a los esfuerzos por mantenerlo con ellos._

_Abril: _Papa! si te vas toma esto!-le entrega la carta-.

Kirby: -la mira con ojos llorosos-

Abril: Papi...

-Leo, Raph y Mikey están subiendo las escaleras por atrás-

Donnie: Abril, ¿Estas bien?

Abril: Si Donnie, al menos estoy contigo - lo abraza y empieza a llorar-

Leo: Abril, tenemos que irnos

Abril: Si Leo...

_se ve como los chicos se alejan saltando los edificios..._

**Kirby:**_  
_

Abre la carta en su celda y la empieza a leer:

Querido padre:

_Tenía muchas ganas de escribirte ya que no te he podido hablar por casi un año jejejeje y te extraño mucho mucho mucho y te quiero mucho mucho mucho también. Bueno, lo primero que te quería decir es que estoy bien y muy muy feliz porque de ahí viene lo segundo; seguro ya los habrás visto, son los 4 chicos tortugas mutantes que me ayudan a rescatarte y me mantienen a salvo de esos Kraangs que te tienen capturado, ¿Te acuerdas? Bueno, te lo voy a decir pero por favor no pienses nada malo, solo piensa en lo feliz que soy ahora, ok, ok, ¿Te acuerdas la vez que nos capturaron y cuando estaba a punto de caer del helicóptero, uno de esos mutantes se lanzó para rescatarme? Pues el es Donatello, mi mejor amigo en el mundo, además de ti claro, y también mi novio._

__Así que mi Abril tiene como novio a Donatello eh? Como crecen lo hijos jejeje.

_Se que sonara raro pero lo amo papi, lo amo con todo mi corazón, el es super lindo, super cariñoso y super atento conmigo. Es el mejor, y no creas que me enamoré de un ninja vengativo que solo piensa en matar a cualquiera que le haga daño (¿Te dije que son ninjas?) porque no lo es, el es un chico mega inteligente, muy espiritual y divertido, claro, además de tener una fuerza espectacular; papá, si supieras que en este momento me estoy riendo como loca, te reirías conmigo __también jajajaja._

__Lo que sea por ti hija, todo lo que te haga feliz a mi también lo hace -empieza a recordar buenos momentos con su hija-

_Bueno ahora creo que es necesario que lo conozcas un poco más y también su familia:_

_Donnie, como ya te dije, mi novio, (aj me encanta decir esa palabra) usa bandana morada, es el mas inteligente de la familia y usa como arma un bastón bô ( el es es segundo mas joven de los 5 porque son cuatro hermanos y el padre), Raphael es el segundo mayor, usa bandana roja y tiene una fuerza descomunal, que no se como lo logra; debe ser por sus ENORMES músculos, el es el mas agresivo de la familia y se desquita con todo lo que este a su alcance, hasta con sus hermanos (no conmigo papi, conmigo no se mete, al menos respeta a las mujeres hasta donde yo sé) usa como armas unas sais que parecen pinzas de ensalada, pero no le puedes decir eso porque si no se vuelve un demonio y te insulta hasta no poder mas, ya le paso a un señor gordo que después se convirtió en una araña gigante según Mikey; __Miguel Ángel (osea Mikey) es el menor y el mas travieso de los 4, nunca se cansa, siempre tiene hambre y le encantan los cómics y los videojuegos, es una ternura, usa como armas unos nunchakus y usa bandana naranja. Y el mayor es Leonardo, el es el líder y es super perfeccionista, es el mejor en ninjutsu de los cuatro y aunque parezca serio tiene una debilidad: Héroes espaciales, pero también es super genial cuando no esta detrás de sus hermanos, jejeje, usa las katanas dobles y usa bandana azul. Ah, casi me olvido, el se derrite, muere, suicida y mata por una Kunoichi mala llamada Karai (Kunoichi es ninja pero en mujer, papá, ¡yo también estoy entrenando con Splinter!) y por ultimo esta Splinter, es el maestro y padre de los chicos, es muy protector y siempre tiene una frase para hacerte reflexionar ¿Sabías que antes el era humano? Se transformó en rata porque entró en contacto con el mutágeno._

_Donnie ha sido tan lindo conmigo, todas las mañanas siempre me levanta con un beso a menos que yo lo haga a él, y siempre me pregunta si estoy bien, jajaja, te cuento, ¡un día me hice un rasguño con el filo de la mesa y el se desesperó como no te imaginas, solo hacia falta una curita pero el hasta me quería enyesar el brazo!. __Desde ahi supe que me queria como a nadie mas en el mundo. Padre, en serio, en algún futuro lejano pudiera casarme con el, lo haría y mil veces, te lo juro._

__Te entiendo hija te entiendo

_Papi, te extraño mucho pero aquí con ellos soy feliz, no te preocupes y..., ya que debo estar segura de los Kraang y de Karai, ya no vivo con mi tía, al menos por ahora vivo en la alcantarillas, ¡Pero no te alteres! Estoy muy segura con ninjas altamente entrenados y además, Splinter es como mi segundo papá,(Papi, tu eres y siempre serás el primero y el más querido)._

__Yo también Abril, yo también...-ojos llorosos-

_Esta bien papá, ya creo que esta carta se termina, como quisiera que conozcas a Donnie y a sus hermanos y a Splinter._

_ te amo papi_

_ Abril O`neil_

* * *

Uffff ya lo termine epero que les guste enserio reviews criticas etc dejen y los recibire con cariño!

mi pierna me esta matando porque me la rompí! :( me duele!


End file.
